In recent years, illumination units and displays each configured by assembling a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become widespread. In particular, LED displays each using LEDs for display pixels have been receiving attention as a light-weight low-profile display, and have undergone various improvements such as enhancement of front luminance.
An ordinary LED is equipped with a reflector or lens, thereby increasing a bundle of outgoing beams in a frontward direction. However, to obtain a sufficient effect, it is necessary to enlarge the reflector or lens, thereby increasing height of back of a package (a light-emission unit including the LED). In particular, in a minute LED of micron order, in a case where a reflector or lens is enlarged, a size advantage is small, which is a large issue.
In regards to this, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose an illumination unit in which a bundle of outgoing beams in a frontward direction is increased by disposing a Fresnel lens (PTL 1) or a microlens array (PTL 2) in a light extraction direction.